Robert
Variations include Bob, Bobby, Rob, Robby. Characters * Bob Flutie - High school principal from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Bob Rooney - Bartender at the Blue Whale in Dark Shadows. * Bob Stookey - A medic and supporting character on The Walking Dead. * Bobby Davis - A Freddy Krueger victim from Freddy vs. Jason. * Bobby Finstock - Athletics coach from the Teen Wolf films and television series. * Bobby Singer - A supporting character on Supernatural. * Robbie Malik - A minor character from the US version of Being Human. * Robert - Character from Twitch of the Death Nerve. * Robert Bailey - Victim of Tiffany from Bride of Chucky. * Robert Calder - The main character from 20 Million Miles to Earth. * Robert Hoak - Character from Piranha. Actors * Bob Babenia - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * Bob Griffith - Played a bit role in The Blair Witch Project. * Bob Gunton - Played Edward Ashen in Dead Silence. * Bob King - Played the Old caretaker in the remake of Friday the 13th. * Bob O'Connell - Played Bob Rooney on the original Dark Shadows. * Bobbi Sue Luther - Actress from Laid to Rest and the remake of Night of the Demons. * Bobby Ray Shafer - Played Joe Vickers in the Psycho Cop film series. * Rob Pralgo - Actor from The Vampire Diaries. * Rob Riley - Played a minister in the 2010 remake of Nightmare on Elm Street. * Robert Allen Mukes - Played Rufus Firefly, Jr. in House of 1000 Corpses. * Robert Dix - Actor from Blood of Dracula's Castle, Satan's Sadists and Horror of the Blood Monsters. * Robert Carlyle - Played Don Harris in 28 Weeks Later. * Robert Curtis Brown - Played Kyle Van Der Klok in Halloween II (2009). * Robert Englund - Played Freddy Krueger in the A Nightmare on Elm Street films. * Robert Forster - Played David Madison in Alligator. * Robert Hines - Played Steve in Hellraiser. * Robert Phalen - Played Doctor Terence Wynn in John Carpenter's Halloween. * Robert Picardo - Actor from The Howling and Gremlins 2: The New Batch. * Robert Rodan - Played Adam on the original Dark Shadows series. * Robert Trebor - Played Marty Walker in The Devil's Rejects. * Robert Viharo - Bit actor from Dark Shadows. * Robert Vinson - Played a soldier in Piranha. * Roberto Bonanni - Played Robert in Twitch of the Death Nerve. Production Crew * Bob Clark - Director on the original Bob Clark. * Bob Eick - Producer on The Blair Witch Project. * Bob Homel - Writer/actor on The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. * Bob Levy - Executive producer on The Vampire Diaries. * Bob Mosher - Producer and writer on The Munsters. * Bob Weinstein - Co-founder of Miramax Films. Co-chairman of The Weinstein Company. * Bob Wynn - Producer on Cellar Dweller and Transformations. * Rob Pursey - Executive producer on Being Human. * Rob Schmidt - Director on Wrong Turn. * Rob Zombie - Director of House of 1000 Corpses and the Halloween relaunch series. * Robbie Brenner - Co-producer on Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * Robbie Robbins - Letterer on the 30 Days of Night comic book mini-series. * Robert A. Terry - Associate producer on The Unearthly. * Robert Arthur - Producer for Universal Pictures. * Robert Bernacchi - Producer on the Blade and Underworld film franchises. * Robert Bloch - Author of the novel Psycho. * Robert Bruning - Producer on 13 Gantry Row. * Robert Cobert - Composer on the Dark Shadows television series. * Robert Costello - Producer of the original Dark Shadows TV series. * Robert Creighton Williams - Screenwriter on 20 Million Miles to Earth. * Robert E. Kent - Producer on It! The Terror from Beyond Space and Diary of a Madman. * Robert Engelman - Producer on Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * 'Robert Fuest' - Director of ''The Abominable Dr. Phibes. * Robert G. Tapert - Executive producer on the Evil Dead film franchise. * Robert Ginty - Actor and director on Here Come the Munsters. * Robert Green Hall - Director of Laid to Rest. * Robert Hewitt Wolfe - Consulting producer on The Gates. * Robert K. Lambert - Editor on House of 1000 Corpses and Pulse. * Robert Kirkman - Creator of the Walking Dead comic books series by Image Comics. * Robert Kurtzman - Director, special effects artist and makeup artist on Wishmaster, House on Haunted Hill, From Duske Till Dawn and the Crow franchises. * Robert Lansing Parker - Line producer on the Candyman, Wishmaster and Scanners film franchises. * Robert Lawrence Stine - Author of children's horror books such as Goosebumps and The Nightmare Room. * Robert Lees - Screen writer for Universal's Abbott & Costello films. * Robert Louis Stevenson - Author of Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * Robert M. Williams, Jr. - Producer on American Horror Story. * Robert Masello - Executive story editor on Poltergeist: The Legacy and Charmed. * Robert Palm - Executive producer on American Gothic. * Robert Petrovicz - Producer on Poltergeist: The Legacy. * Robert Resnikoff - Director of The First Power. * Robert Rodriguez - Director on From Dusk Till Dawn, Planet Terror and The Faculty. * Robert Shaye - Producer on the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. * Robert Singer - Executive producer on Supernatural.. * Robert Wiene - Director on Das Cabinet des Dr. Caligari. * Robert Wise - Co-director on Curse of the Cat People. * Robert Young - Director of Vampire Circus and Blood Monkey. * Robert Zemeckis - Producer on Tales from the Crypt, The Frighteners, Ghost Ship and The Reaping. * Roberto Gianviti - Co-writer on The Psychic. * Roberto Nicolosi - Italian music composer known for working with director Mario Bava.